


There's A Storm Outside

by peanutbutterandbananasandwichs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandbananasandwichs/pseuds/peanutbutterandbananasandwichs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt "sam/jess + in the storm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Storm Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by these lyrics:
> 
> THE STORM CAME AND TORE LEAVES DOWN  
> AND THE BRANCHES ACHED OUT LOUD  
> LIKE THEY WERE SCREAMING  
> ALL NIGHT THE WIND TOOK HOLD  
> AND SHOOK THIS HOLLOW HOUSE  
> AND WOKE THE DEMONS
> 
> From the Smoke Fairies song "Storm Song"

There’s a storm outside. The wind a low moaning howl, like a child lost and crying out. The rain beats at the windows, pounds and thuds, begging to come in. A blinding flash and the whip crack of thunder a moment after, growing steadily nearer, closing the gap between one and other, wrending the sky open and letting it bleed. It’s all around, the noise, the light, slight tang of copper and sulphur? on the air. Pressing in. It should have been cloying, suffocating, the unseasonable heat and humidity. Yet somehow, here, in this room, it feels calm, cool, quiet, like floating, caught in a protective bubble, wrapped in the eye of the storm.

They’re wrapped up in eachother, holding one another so close they might be one. Jess’s hand tangles in Sam’s hair, tugging gently. His slides from her neck, slowly, tenderly down her bare back, smiling into her hair as he feels her shiver beneath his fingers. The other hand held firmly at her waist, pulling her tight flush with his chest, warm skin on warm skin. Lips meeting in soft gentle caresses, teeth lightly grazing and pulling, wandering down to gentle and nip at neck and jaw. Breathy gasps and “I love you’s” tripping over one another.

But there’s a storm outside and it’s coming ever closer. And now there’s the rapping of branches at the window, fingers reaching out, curling at the edge of the bubble. The wind no longer moans, it shrieks, sobs, screaming and pleading. And the heat is rising, scorching, blistering. Sam can feel it crawling across his skin and there’s a crackling noise from somewhere. He tries to reach out to pull Jess tighter against him, but she’s slipping through his fingers, sliding away like smoke. The sound of rain at the window has become the thudding of his heart and the smell of sulphur is everywhere now, the taste of it in his mouth. The lightning strikes and it rips the world in two.

Sam bolts awake, ragged gasp dragged from his chest, and he’s alone in the bunker.


End file.
